Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie
NickyHelp in Walt Disney Pictures "Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie" Cast: *Giant Land 10000 Park Canada All Cartoon Character *ALF as Himself *Stephanie (LazyTown) as Herself *Big Bird, Elmo, Zoe, Snuffy, Oscar the Grouchy, Erine and Bert, Count von Count, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Gonzo and Rizzo the Rat as Himself (Muppets and Sesame Street) *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Yakko Wakko and Dot Danny Swayer and Pudge (Animaniacs Cats Don't Dance and the Looney Tunes) *Asterix and Obelix (Asterix) *Asterix and Obelix (Obelix) *Sabrina (Sabrina the Animated Series) *The Chipmunks and the Chippets *Garfield and Clifford the Red Dog *Louie and Cecilia (We're Back A Dinosaur Story) *Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby, Pooh and Tigger, Eeyore and Kanga, Phineas and Ferb, Candace, Isabella and Fireside Girls, Stacy and Vanessa Dofenshmirtz Perry the Playthpus and Dr. Henz Dofenshmirtz, Simba and Nala, Mickey Mouse, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Michael Darling John Darling and Tinker Bell and Friends Fairies, Justin Elephant Dumbo and Timothy Mouse, Casey Junior Circus Train Car, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Spinelli Donald Duck, Jose Carioca and Panchito Pitstoles, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Jasmine, Kim, Pluto, Anna and Elsa Rapunzel, Isis Alice, Woody and Buzz Lighter Jessie Carrie, Charlie, and Paul, Jane Bank and Michael Bank, Taran and Eilonwy, Robin Hood Lady Kluck, Mater and Lightning McQueen, Funa, Flora and Merryweather, Cinderella, Austin Hercules Mama Meg Belle, Aurora Cody, Penny Mrs. Wurlus, and Ariel Quincy, Leo, Annie and June, Ate Janel Pocahontas and Iago Pongo Lady and Tramp, Magic Carpet Black Eye Mouth Radio Kirby the Vacuum Toaster, and Toy Bull Chip and Dale (Disney) *Alex Lion, Marty the Zebras Gloria the Hippo and Melmen the Giraffe Tigress Astrid (Dreamsworks) *Landon and Emery Elizabeth, Heidi and Princess (Jetlag) *Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry The Movie) Scooby Doo and the Smurfs (Hanna Barbara) *Barney, BJ and Baby Bop (Barney) *Brock, Alex Ash Ketchum Pikachu Dawn May Jenna Misty and Rat (Pokemon) *Slimer *Jack and Jill (Babes in Toyland Animated) *Annie and Clarabel (Thomas and Friends) *Little Red Caboose *Teen Ninja Two Turtle (Teen Ninja Manage Turtle) *Mario, Lung, Princess Peach and Ronasila (Super Mario Bros.) *Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie Emmy, Max and Reeca (Dragon Tales) Scene: #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 1 - Opening Credits/"Barney: Theme Song" Cartoom Pick Up Character House #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 2 - Giant Bus "The Magic School Bus and The Wheels on the Bus" Giant Road #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 3 - Justin Big Boy Isis Magic Soda Isis Alice Costume Kuya Jr Aladdin Costume and Jenna Misty Costume Justin Magic Elephant Dumbo Yellow Hat Cartoon All Character Lunch #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 4 - Gaint Plane Pull Dumbo "You Can Fly" Sky #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 5 - Welcome to the Giant Land Park "Zip A Doo Dah" Giant Long Walk #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 6 - Giant Land Park "We Outside You Can De" Gypsy Circus Carnival #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 7 - Giant Children Bedroom Bedtime "Pink Elephants Colorful Mammal on Parade" Planet #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 8 - Long Bathroom "Brush Brush Bree" #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 9 - Perry as Pluto Pluto as Perry Mrs. Jumbo Goes Wild Bathroom Trouble #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 10 - "It's Wonderful Always To Say GO" London New York Mix City One #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 11 - "So This is Love" London New York Mix City Two #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 12 - "Big Bird March" Animal Parade London New York Mix City Three #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 13 - Casey Junior The Cherry Gypsy and Circus Train "Casey Junior" Giant Railroad Track Biggest Tunnel Giant Hill Long Bridge #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 14 - "Heigh Ho and Roustabouts" Long Walk Nice & Seeting the Giant Big Top #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 15 - "Hail to the Fourteen Seven Princess Teenage Girl and Prince Ali" Gypsy Circus Parade London New York Mix City Giant Road #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 16 - TinkerBell Animal "Winter Wonderland" Lodon New York Mix City Zoo #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 17 - The Zoo The Seventh Dwarfs Circus Animal Forest Animal Pokemon Animal Giant Land Zoo #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 18 - Kim Candace and Isis Alice Costume Flowers Talking "All in the Golden Afternoon" Auditorium #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 19 - Girl Party Gymnasium "Love Makes A World the Round" and Star Butterfly and Kiki Pinata Giant Land Party Gymnasium #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 20 - Pyramid of Fourteen Seven Princesses Teenage Girls "Street of Gold" Giant Big Top Tent #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 21 - Pyramid of Fourteen Seven Princesses Teenage Girls Fall The Cave of Wonders and Indiana Jones Two Music Giant Big Top Tent Crash #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 22 - Casey Jr. The Cherry Gypsy Circus Train Ride 47 Princess Teenage Girl Hospital #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 23 - Animal Nose Dark Outside Giant Land Park #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 24 - Doctor Nurse Vallins "Grim Grinning Ghosts" Hospital #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 25 - "A Whole New World and Someday My Prince Will Come" Fairies Wheel #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 26 - Doctor and Nurse Villain "Prince Ali" (Reprise) London New York Mix City #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 27 - "Perry the Doggie" Giant Land Road Track Water London New York Mix City #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 28 - "Tomorrow" Princess and Animal Prince and Train #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 29 - Subway Train Chase Magic Carpet Black Eye Mouth Motor Scooters #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 30 - "The Naked Mouse Gang" Cheese Factory #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 31 - "Smile Dum Your Smile" Playground #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 32 - Monstro Awakes and Whale Chase Subrime and Passengers Ship Beach Ocean #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 33 - "The Siamese Tigger and Lion Song" Gypsy Circus Tent #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 34 - Carnival Gypsy Circus Tent Casey Junior The Cheery Gypsy Circus Train Giant Railroad Track #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 35 - Giant Land Park Happy Ending King of Pride Land "Beauty and the Beast Once Upon a Dream and Someday My Prince Will Come" Long Walk Nice Giant Land Road #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 36 - The Dumbo's Triumph/Off WIth Her Head/Happy Ending of Arabian Speical Olympic Fireworks #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 37 - End Credits Four Medley Brainy Smurf Exit Music #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 38 - The Lyros Group Logo Jose Caroica Giant Land Park Touchstone Logo #Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie part 39 - Roldon McDonald Children Charities and Timon and Pumbaa Blu Ray 3D Gallery: Category:NickyHelp Category:Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue spoofs Category:Movies Spoof